mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Adriana Caselotti
| birthplace = Bridgeport, Connecticut, U.S. | occupation = Actress/Singer | yearsactive = 1935—1997 | spouse = Robert Chard (1945-?) (divorced) Norval Mitchell (1952-1972) (his death) Dr. Dana Costigan (1972-?) (his death) Florian St. Pierre (1989-?) (divorced) | deathdate = | death_place=Los Angeles, CA }} Adriana Caselotti (May 6, 1916 – January 19, 1997) was an American actress and singer. She was the voice of the title character in Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Biography Early life Her father Guido Caselotti, an immigrant from Italy, was a teacher of music and a vocal coach. Her mother, Maria Caselotti (from Naples, Italy), was a singer in the Royal Opera. Her older sister Louise gave voice lessons and sang opera. Career In the mid-1930s (after a brief stint as a chorus girl at MGM), Caselotti was hired by Walt Disney in 1936 as the voice of his heroine Snow White. She was blacklisted by Disney after the film, as he did not want her to appear in any other films following Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs . Jack Benny specifically mentioned that he had asked Walt Disney for permission to use her on his radio show and was told, "I'm sorry, but that voice can't be used anywhere. I don't want to spoil the illusion of Snow White." She is considered a Disney Legend. The only other work she did following her premiere was an uncredited role in The Wizard of Oz, as the voice of Juliet during the Tin-Man's song, "If I Only had a Heart". She did, however, do a few promotional spots for Snow White, signing memorabilia. In 1973, she guest-starred on an episode of The Julie Andrews Hour saluting the music of Walt Disney, singing I'm Wishing with Julie Andrews. She also made a guest appearance on the syndicated Mike Douglas show. Later in her life, she sold autographs. She also made an attempt at an opera career. In the early 1990s, when the Snow White Grotto at Disneyland was refurbished, Caselotti re-recorded "I'm Wishing" for the Snow White Wishing Well at the age of 75. Marriage She was married four times. Adriana's first husband was Robert Chard, whom she married in 1945. The marriage ended in divorce. Adriana later met bit actor Norval Mitchell, whom she married in 1952. He retired after marrying her, but later died in 1972. The same year, she married Dr. Dana Costigan, who later died. Her last husband was Florian St Pierre, who later divorced her. Death Sick with cancer for years, including having a mastectomy, Adriana developed lung cancer in 1996. She died of respiratory failure in the early morning of January 19, 1997. Adriana was 80 years old. Salary *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' - $970 *''The Wizard of Oz'' - $100 External links * * *Adriana Caselotti interview, 1986 Category:1916 births Category:1997 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American female singers Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:People from Bridgeport, Connecticut Category:People from Los Angeles, California de:Adriana Caselotti es:Adriana Caselotti fr:Adriana Caselotti ja:アドリアナ・カセロッティ sv:Adriana Caselotti